


You Already Know

by WriteThemSins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Tsukkishima, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Horny!Tsukkishima, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Yamaguchi, dom!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThemSins/pseuds/WriteThemSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You already know…” Tsukki whispered shyly.</p><p>“No, I don’t” He was being a tease, and he knew it but he wanted to at least hear Tsukki’s begs one time. He didn’t know if this was the end of a friendship or the beginning of a relationship, but he wanted to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Already Know

“Tsukki” He snapped out and into reality again. What had just happened? Yama was talking to him and he got distracted his best friend’s face; especially Yama’s rosy lips and the way they moved. “I don’t care” he said; it wasn’t probably the answer Yama was expecting but was definitely efficient since he left Yama without a word.

“Whatever Kei…” Yama sighed and turned around, sitting in front of the computer again, while Tsukki inevitably looked at his slim hands and elegant fingers. He knew; Yama knew because he wasn’t stupid. He could feel the sexual tension, and the way Tsukki’s gaze burned his body.

Tsukki licked his lips and whispered “I’m sorry”, he continued when the smaller boy turned around “I’m distracted. I mean I’ve been distracted all week but-“

“Because of me” Yama said interrupting his best friend and leaving him breathless. He noticed how Kei masked his panicked expression with a naughty grin.

“Don’t be stupid” he made fun off; but it wasn’t enough to shut Yama up. His confidence wasn’t credible, and Yama knew Tsukki all too well to believe that bad lie.

“I’m not, and you know it” he stud up and got closer to Tsukki who then took a step back almost falling to his bed “I notice the way you look at me” he whispered against Kei’s neck.

Tsukki blushed all the way up to his ears “Yama” he whimpered but it was too late, Yama lied him down the bed and slowly placed himself on top of Tsukki “Yamaguchi!”, Kei exclaimed while Yama took his hands and placed them on top of his head, taking his uniform tie and wrapping Kei’s hands together “I will give you what you want”.

He could see how Kei’s eyes opened in surprise “If you don’t want it, you can tell me” he said to him; but as Yama thought, Kei didn’t say a thing a looked away in embarrassment. He was blushing more than ever.

“So…” The smaller boy said when he finished taking his shirt off “What do you exactly want Tsukki… Tell me” he whispered in the blonde’s ear making him bite his lips.

“You already know…” Tsukki whispered shyly.

“No, I don’t” He was being a tease, and he knew it but he wanted to at least hear Tsukki’s begs one time. He didn’t know if this was the end of a friendship or the beginning of a relationship, but he wanted to enjoy it.

He heard Tsukki sight in annoyance, when he finally said “I want you”.

“What?” he insisted.

“You heard me…” Yama looked down at Tsukki’s pants and noticed a little spot starting to form next to Kei’s hard erection. His game was working, Tsukki was into it and he couldn’t deny it “No I didn’t” he told Tsukki while rubbing a slim finger on what he supposed was the head, feeling the wetness in his cock.

“I-I want” he was making Tsukki crazy.

“What?” he grinned against Tsukki’s cheek.

“You inside… Fuck me please, just do it. I-I just” He smiled “I want it please” Tsukki cried in pleasure.

“If you ask so nicely” He took Tsukki’s pants away and unbuttoned his shirt enough so he could touch Tsukki’s pink nipples. Licking them hard “Ah” he breathed in surprise.

“Please” he begged again in that tone that made Yama’s erection pulse even more.

“You are so fucking desperate… You want this don’t you? You want me to treat you like the little slut you are. You dream about this a lot Tsukki?” he whispered. Then he touched his friend’s erection through his underwear “I will give you what you are begging for so much” he then smiled and proceed to take all the remaining clothes.

He left hard kisses all over Tsukki’s torso, sometimes licking Tsukki’s pink nipples till they were sore while stroking Tsukki’s hard erection “Tadashi” he moaned loudly and Yama thanked the gods Tsukki’s parents were on a road trip to visit Akiteru in college.

He then rubbed Kei’s hole with his precum and then inserted one finger slowly. “Ahh-mnnh” Tsukki shut his lips to keep silence “Don’t” Yama said while he searched for Tsukki’s prostate “I want to hear you”

Kei nodded and then moaned when his lover pressed his middle finger against that sweet spot “Fuck” he cried “Just put it in” he begged Yama.

“Wait a little more” he responded “You are so tight… You are a virgin don’t you?” he asked. Tsukki looked away but that was an obvious answer “I don’t want to hurt you” Yama told him.

“I want you to” Kei whispered.

Yama looked at him right in the eye, Tsukki wanted the pain, the sweet burn inside and the feeling of fullness so bad Yama didn’t waited more and took Kei’s leg up placing it in his shoulder and then rubbing the head of his cock against Tsukki’s hole “If it hurts you-“

“I want it” Kei cried, he looked at Yama with a gaze full of lust.

He pressed the tip and entered slowly. Tsukki was hot and thigh and wet, and it was a torture “Ahhh” Tsukki screamed but then bite his lower lip. Yama kissed him for the first time. He always thought that kisses made a clear difference between fucking and making love. But it was enough to keep Kei silent and distracted while he trusted the rest of his cock inside. He swallowed Kei’s moans, feeling the wetness of Tsukki’s tears running down his face “Kei” he moaned into the kiss.

“Fas-“ Tsukki forgot how to talk, it was too much but not enough; and the feeling made him unable to react sanely “Fast”, he ended up saying.

“Look at you so needy” Yama then started a brutal pace that made Tsukki scream and dig his nails even deeper in Yama’s back; he could feel the little drops of blood forming in there “You are so good for me Kei” he said. Kei screamed, cried and kissed Yama desperately.

It was rough, fast and deep but it didn’t felt like fucking. “Love you” Kei screamed.

“Kei” Yama moaned not even processing the words, too fond into his orgasm.

“I love you” Kei cried in pleasure while he reached his orgasm. His whole body shuddered and clenching his hole all around Yamaguchi “Tadashi” the two kissed one last time, before Tsukki passed out.

...

“Oh” Tsukki woke up. He smelled clean and a lot like Yama “What in the…” Tadashi then entered the room in his school uniform “Tadashi?” Kei asked making Yama smile. He then looked at the clock. It was 6:32 “I was going to wake you up, I made breakfast”.

Tsukki the remembered his last words and looked at Yama with panic.

“Kei… I love you too, but I thought it was obvious. Now, come here and take breakfast with me” Yama was turning around when Tsukki stopped him “Tadashi… Does this mean you and I, are we like… you know”

“It will be an honour if you let me” Yama got closer and kneeled in front of him taking Kei’s hands into his own. Kei smiled and kissed him shyly.

...

“Why are you walking funny?” Kageyama teased, they have been looking at him funny all morning but Kei didn’t really care because kinda like it in a really weird kinda way. He liked the pain a little bit; it made him feel he was Yama’s property.

“Why is your face so funny?” he replied.

He took his shirt off. All the boys in the locker room were looking at him; but not only him. Tadashi was ignoring them too “Are you okay?” Hinata asked and pointed at the little cuts and bruises he had on his back. Kageyama blushed, and Tsukki supposed he already understood. They all then fell in silent. No one asked more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in this fandom, so please don't judge.  
> It was first published in my tumblr.  
> http://coraline-valentino.tumblr.com/


End file.
